


Got Something

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Companionable Snark, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, Sassy, Snark, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Bridge Four and Kaladin agonize over wedding gifts because Adolin and Shallanhadto get married. Lighteyes.
Relationships: Bridge Four & Kaladin (Stormlight Archive), Shallan Davar & Kaladin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Got Something

It's been five minutes since the discussion started and the voices have been growing along with Kaladin's headache. 

"Come on, Kal- you know her best, surely you can think of something?" Sigzil says pleadingly, his head in his hands. 

Kaladin scrunched up his face. "That's kinda the problem. There's a lot of things that storming woman likes- what do we get?" He asked, waspishly. 

"No, no, no, get her a brooch, hooch! Women _love_ brooches!" Lopen said, grinning. 

Teft rolled his eyes while Rock actually _booed_ the solution.

Lopen made a very rude and unflattering gesture with both his hands, causing Kaladin to glare at him to submission. 

"Sorry, gancho," Lopen said meekly. 

"You should be ashamed of doing this thing," Rock said dryly. 

Lopen discreetly blew his tongue at him. Drehy rolled his eyes. 

Rlain then spoke up. "Why not a book?" He said, to a contemplative rhythm. 

Renarin chuckled nervously. "If any of us knew what book she liked, then sure, but there's that little problem of us being unable to read." 

The other men nodded wisely. 

Rlain shrugged. "It was worth a try," 

Kaladin groaned. "Ah, stupid woman has to get married _and_ get a gift!" 

Skar snorted at that. "You're talking about it like it's her fault that she's getting married, Kal," 

Kaladin looked ready to pull his hair out. "That is not what I meant, storm you." 

Skar raised his hands in surrender while Drehy shook his head in a patronizing way. 

"It's just a gift, Kal. You can get her whatever you can," 

Kaladin narrowed his eyes in a particularly childish way. "And have her poke fun at me until I die? Please." 

Syl couldn't speak for laughing. 

Drehy snorted. 

"There has to be _something._ It should mean something and it should be something Shallan can use as well, but none of us can go up to lighteyed cosmetic stores and buy her stuff we don't even know the name of!" Kaladin said in annoyance, huffing. 

Drehy tried not to snicker. Skar snorted. Lopen chortled while Renarin and Rlain tried to hide their smiles. Sigzil rolled his eyes. Rock only guffawed along with Syl. 

Kaladin got up, pacing in frustration before he snapped his fingers. 

That was when it struck him. 

The perfect gift. 

"Uh, gancho? What's uh, with the look?" 

Kaladin was smirking. 

"I think I got the perfect gift,"

Everyone looked at each other in surprise- it was not every day you saw Kaladin Stormblessed this exuberant. 

Syl blinked. "You've got something?" 

Kaladin's smirk widened.

"Oh, I got something all right." 

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is what he wants us to buy?" Rlain asked Lopen to the Rhythm of Confusion. 

Lopen nodded wisely. "Yep." 

Rlain stared at the unflattering pair of boots the shopkeeper was packing. 

Even amongst human footwear, those boots were quite aesthetically unpleasant. 

"How...odd," 

He had thought Kaladin was quite sane compared to the other men, but apparently not. 

"You don't usually gift footwear as a wedding gift, yes?" 

"Nah. But Bridge Four is special, boncha." Lopen said with a wink. 

Bridge Four was indeed special, Rlain wouldn't disagree with that. 

* * *

* * *

_**At the wedding feast:** _

Shallan's eyes sought out Kaladin's figure and there he was, standing with a rare smile on his face right in the second row. 

"Kaladin!" Shallan found herself shouting with a grin on her face, which was quite unladylike, yes, but still. 

"Why, congratulations on your wedding, Brightness Davar- oh wait. It's Brightness Kholin, now, isn't it?" Kaladin greeted, grinning. 

Shallan laughed. "Thanks for the gift, bridgeboy." 

"Hey, both of us win. We get to keep our boots." 

Shallan chuckled. "And I'm the one who has to let this go? Wow," 

"You're the one who started this, you realize," 

She found herself giggling. "Careful. There might be a highstorm on the way," 

"Why, because you left Adolin alone for a few minutes?" 

"Because you're positively jovial, _idiot_ ," 

Kaladin chuckled, his eyes bright. "Well, can't ruin a party can I? I'd be positively uninvited now." 

"That's not a joke. Get out before you _actually_ get uninvited. Even bad jokes need some taste." 

They smiled at each other, chuckling. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.


End file.
